1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a streetlight. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp for a camera-attachable streetlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, streetlights installed along a road illuminate their surrounding area at night by turning on and off at predetermined times using commercial power as a power supply source.
In view of installation along roads and use of commercial power, streetlights are added with surveillance cameras, for the purposes of traffic monitoring and security. For a surveillance system using a surveillance camera, see Korea Patent Application No. 2007-42804 entitled “Opening to the Public Radio Frequency it Operates Streetlamp Sticking Type the Road Surveillance With Life Crime Prevention System and the Operation Method which it Use” (filed on May 2, 2007. Assignee: Kumsung Security and Inventors: Mu-Kil Jung and Wan-Ju Song).
Installation of a surveillance camera to a streetlight requires an attaching device for attaching the body of the surveillance camera to the street. Also, to supply a commercial power as an operation power to the streetlight, an additional power cable is needed and the power supply configuration of the streetlight needs a modification. Therefore, the installation of the surveillance camera to the streetlight is rather difficult.